westworldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Man in Black
SPOILERWARNUNG Dieser Artikel geht auf überraschende Handlungswendungen der 1. Staffel ein! William, auch bekannt als der Man in Black ''(oder auch MiB genannt), ist einer der Antagonisten in der TV-Serie "Westworld" und wird als ''"Die Destillation der Schurkerei in einem einzigen Mann" beschrieben.Ed Harris Joins HBO's Westworld as 'Distillation of Pure Villainy' Autor: Michael Ausiello (August 11 2014, 12:18 PM PDT) Gespielt wird die Rolle vom Oscar-nominierten Charakterdarsteller Ed Harris. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bewohnern im Park, kennt er anscheinend die ganze Geschichte um Arnold. Noch dazu sucht er als einziger gezielt nach dem legendenreichen Labyrinth, das sich irgendwo im Park befinden soll, aber noch nie zuvor von irgendjemandem gefunden wurde. Am Ende von Staffel 1 stellt sich heraus, dass der MiB und William dieselbe Person sind. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Vor 30 Jahren besuchte William Westworld zum ersten Mal. Er wurde von Logan, seinem Kollegen und dem Bruder seiner Verlobten, eingeladen, der nach eigenen Aussagen erfahren wollte, was wirklich in ihm steckt. William ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich ein sensibler Mann mit hohen moralischen Ansprüchen. Als er den Park betritt, wählt er einen weißen Hut. Er hat augenscheinlich zunächst kein Interesse daran, brutal mit den Hosts umzugehen, oder Sex mit ihnen zu haben. Nach seinem ersten Besuch des Parks heiratete William Logans Schwester Juliet und die beiden bekamen eine Tochter. Viele Jahre später beging Juliet Selbstmord und die Tochter gab William die Schuld. Der Man in Black kehrte vor gut einem Jahr zurück zu Westworld, um zu sehen, was sein wahres Ich ist. So ging er zu Maeve, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch mit ihrer Tochter auf einem Gehöft lebte, und brachte die Tochter um. Nur so konnte er wirklich sehen, ob er es tatsächlich schafft, Böses zu tun. Überrascht davon, dass er dabei nichts fühlte, wurde er immer lockerer im Park und hat keine Skrupel mehr davor, die Hosts zu ermorden. Der Man in Black war erstaunt als er sah, wie sehr Maeve um ihre Tochter trauerte, da Mave in diesem Moment wirklich lebendig wirkte. Nun hat er sich vorgenommen, ein tieferes Level in Westworld zu finden und sucht das Labyrinth. Was er sich dadurch erhofft, ist noch unbekannt. Staffel 1 „Das Original“ Der Man in Black besucht Dolores auf ihrer Farm, kurz nachdem ihre Familie von Banditen ermordet wurde. Er beleidigt ihren Vater, woraufhin sie ihn mit einer Pistole bedroht, die er ihr jedoch aus der Hand schlägt. Er sagt, dass er bereits seit 30 Jahren zu Besuch käme und sie sich, nach allem was sie zusammen erlebt hätten, immer noch nicht an ihn erinnere. Teddy eilt Dolores zur Hilfe, wird jedoch vom Man in Black erschossen. Danach wird Dolores vom Man in Black in die nahe liegende Scheune gezerrt. Am nächsten Tag hat Dolores ihre Erinnerungen an ihn wieder verloren. Als sie wie üblich eine Dose in der Stadt fallen lässt, hebt der Man in Black diese für sie auf und gibt sie ihr, wofür sie sich bedankt. Er sagt ihr, dass er an diesem Abend leider keine Zeit für sie habe und geht zum Saloon. Dort findet er nach kurzer Suche den Croupier Kissy und foltert diesen, damit er an wichtige Informationen gelangen kann. Schließlich tötet er Kissy und schneidet ihm seine Kopfhaut ab. Im Inneren der Kopfhaut findet er ein aufgezeichnetes Labyrinth, das als eine Art Karte fungiert. „Das wahre Selbst“ Der Man in Black kommt rechtzeitig, um die Hinrichtung von Lawrence zu verhindern, indem er die anwesenden Sheriffs tötet. Er begrüßt Lawrence wie einen alten Bekannten, doch dieser kann sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals zuvor getroffen zu haben. Der Man in Black nimmt Lawrence gefangen und bringt ihn in dessen Heimatstadt, Las Mudas. Dort bedroht der Man in Black Lawrence' Familie mit seiner Waffe. Nach einer kurzen Schießerei mit den lokalen Gesetzeshütern, fragt der Man in Black Lawrence nach einem Labyrinth, doch Lawrence gibt an, nichts darüber zu wissen. Schließlich erschießt der Man in Black die Ehefrau von Lawrence und bevor er noch jemand anderen verletzten kann, gibt ihm die Tochter von Lawrence einen Hinweis über das Labyrinth und fügt hinzu, dass es nicht für ihn bestimmt sei. Der Man in Black verlässt die Stadt und nimmt Lawrence mit. „Der Streuner“ Der Man in Black ist nur kurz in Rückblenden zu sehen, als Dolores von dem Banditen Rebus ähnlich wie vom Man in Black in die Scheune gezerrt wird. Er sagt ihr „''Fang von vorne an''“ und Dolores erschießt Rebus. „Dissonanztheorie“ Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Lawrence, erzählt der Man in Black Lawrence warum er das geheime Labyrinth finden möchte. Er sagt, dass diese Welt eine Geschichte sei, von der er alles bis auf die letzte Seite gelesen habe. Nun müsse er herausfinden, wie sie endet und was alles zu bedeuten hat. Der Man in Black reitet zusammen mit Lawrence weiter und trifft schließlich nach geraumer Zeit auf Armistice. Er bemerkt ihr Schlangentattoo und ist überrascht, dass er sie noch nie zuvor getroffen hat. Sie möchte die beiden zunächst töten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch aber, kann der Man in Black sie dazu bringen, ihn und Lawrence in der Gruppe aufzunehmen, die sie anführt. Der MiB erfährt, dass sie jemanden aus dem Gefängnis retten möchten, doch der Man in Black antwortet, dass er keine Zeit dafür habe und bietet Armistice an, die Sache mit Lawrence selbst zu übernehmen, wenn er als Gegenleistung die Geschichte der Tattoos auf Armistice' ganzem Körper erfährt. Der Man in Black lässt sich mit Lawrence von ein paar Sheriffs verhaften und wird ins Gefängnis gebracht. Dort trifft er auf Hector Escaton. Kurz bevor Lawrence fast erneut hingerichtet werden soll, kann der Man in Black die Gefängniszelle mit Dynamit aufsprengen und ihm, genau wie Hector, gelingt die Flucht. Die beiden retten Lawrence und reiten davon. Alle drei erreichen Armistice und sie ist erstaunt, dass der MiB es wirklich geschafft hat. So erzählt sie ihm die Geschichte über ihre Schlangen-Tattoos. Bei der Konversation der beiden wird auch auf Arnold, welcher zusammen mit Ford einer der Gründer und Erschaffer des Parks war, eingegangen und der MiB sagt, dass er in gewisser Weise das Vermächtnis von Arnorld ehren möchte, da Arnold vor einer langen Zeit selbst im Park starb und er noch eine geheime und unbekannte Geschichte zu erzählen hätte, von der niemand wüsste. Armistice erzählt ihm, dass einige Männer damals ihre Heimatstadt überfielen und sie sich nur retten konnte, indem sie das Blut ihrer eigenen Mutter über sich schmierte. So konnte sie das Gemetzel damals überleben und hat nun ein Schlangentattoo, welches sie mit dem Blut der Männer, die damals ihre Mutter getötet haben, bemalt. Der Mann, der als einziger überlebt hat bis jetzt, sei ein geheimnisvoller Mann namens Wyatt. So gehen der MiB und Armistice' Gruppe getrennte Wege. Zusammen mit Lawrence verlässt er sie und reitet weiter, auf der Suche nach dem unbekannten Wyatt, der als letztes Puzzelteil für das Labyrinth steht. Während Lawrence versucht, den MiB von diesem Plan abzubringen, finden die beiden auf dem Weg den halbtoten und an einen Baum gefesselten Teddy. Er entscheidet sich, Teddy loszubinden und mit zu nehmen. „Contrapasso“ Der Man in Black, nun zusammen mit Teddy und Lawrence, reitet weiter und während Teddy, der immer noch stark blutet, sich etwas ausruht, kommt ein kleiner Junge vorbei. Der Man in Black bringt den Jungen dazu, Wasser zu holen. Lawrence und der MiB unterhalten sich etwas, als der Man plötzlich Lawrence' Kehle aufschlitzt und den toten Körper von ihm auf einen Baum aufhängt, mit dem Kopf nach unten, damit das ganze Blut nach unten fließt. Der Man in Black nimmt ihm das Blut ab und gibt es Teddy, sodass dieser überleben kann. Als der Junge zurück kommt, mit dem Wasser in der Flasche, sieht er die Leiche von Lawrence runterhängen und der MiB reitet mit Teddy alleine weiter. Als Teddy schließlich aufwacht, erzählt der MiB ihm, dass er doch für ihn sehr nützlich sein könnte. Später, in einem kleinen Saloon, treffen der MiB und Teddy auf Robert Ford, einen der Erschaffer des Parkes. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung, unter anderem über Arnold und dessen Tod, trennen sich Ford und der MiB wieder. „Der Widersacher“ Der Man in Black und Teddy unterhalten sich über das Labyrinth, welches laut Teddy Teil der einheimischen Mythologie sei. Als sie sich sich der Stadt Pariah nähern, treffen sie auf zwei Männern, die ihnen Mitteile, dass es in der Stadt Ärger gäbe und die Grenze geschlossen worden sei. Teddy meint, er kenne einen anderen Weg. Der Man in Black ist nicht begeistert, dass sie an Soldaten vorbei müssen, da er Teddy lebendig braucht, um Wyatt zu finden. Die beiden ziehen zur Verkleidung Uniformen an, Teddy wird jedoch von einem Soldaten erkannt und es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem die beiden überwältigt werden. Sie werden an einen Wagen gefesselt und die Soldaten bereiten ein Brandeisen vor. Als Teddy gebrandmarkt werden soll, erinnert er sich an ein Massaker von Wyatt und greift seine Gegner an. Der Mann in Black kann sich befreien, während Teddy alle Soldaten mit einem Gatling-Repetiergeschütz tötet, was den Mann überrascht. Die beiden verlassen zusammen das Lager. „Spurenzerfall“ Teddy und der Man in Black setzen ihre Suche nach Wyatt fort. Als der Mann meint, Teddy sei immer dazu bestimmt, der Verlierer zu sein, erinnert dieser sich für einen Moment daran, wie der Mann einmal etwas ähnliches zu ihm sagte. Die beiden stoßen auf eine Reihe Leichen. Teddy entdeckt einen noch lebenden Host, Angela. Der Mann erkennt sie und sagt überrascht, er hätte erwartet, man hätte sie inzwischen ausrangiert. Sie bestätigt, dass Wyatts Männer alle getötet haben. Eine große Person, die eine Maske mit Hörnern trägt, greift an. Als der Man in Black mit ihr kämpft und sie über den Boden zerrt, erinnert sich Teddy daran, wie er Dolores zur Scheune zog. Teddy tötet den Angreifer. Der Man in Black gratuliert ihm, Teddy sagt jedoch, dass er sich noch an etwas anderes erinnere und schlägt ihn k.o. Der gefesselte Man in Black wacht nachts auf erklärt Teddy, warum ihm die Suche nach dem Labyrinth so wichtig ist. Nachdem er erzählt, wie er Maeve und ihre Tochter getötet hat, fordert Angela Teddy auf, ihn zu töten. Da Teddy nicht dazu in der Lage ist, tötet sie ihn und enthüllt, dass sie eine von Wyatts Anhängern ist. „Das wohltemperierte Klavier“ Angela schlägt den Man in Black k.o. Als er aufwacht, sind seine Hände gefesselt und um seinen Hals befindet sich ein Strick, der über einen Ast führt und am Sattel seines Pferdes befestigt ist. Ein Stück von ihm entfernt liegt Teddys Leiche, in der sein Messer steckt. Es gelingt ihm, das Messer herauszuziehen als das Pferd erschrickt und losläuft, und er schneidet das Seil durch, bevor er erhängt wird. Einen Moment später taucht Charlotte auf und meint, er solle sich lieber eine andere Freizeitbeschäftigung suchen, die besser für seinen Rücken sei. Er sagt ihr, dass er keine Unterbrechungen wünscht und sie unterrichtet ihn über Theresas Tod, der als Unfall bezeichnet wurde. Der Mann entgegnet, es gäbe keine Unfälle. Sie möchte seine Hilfe dabei, Ford abzuwählen. Er hat nichts dagegen, da die Geschichten, an denen er interessiert ist, nicht von Ford stammen, und ermahnt sie, ihn nicht noch einmal zu unterbrechen. Der Man in Black erreicht Escalante und betritt die Kirche, in der sich Dolores befindet. „Die bikamerale Psyche“ Rest folgt... Persönlichkeit Bilder Westworld The Man in Black.jpeg Westworld_Chestnut_Man_in_Black 2.jpg WestworldManInBlack.png Auftritte Quellen en:Man in Black fr:Homme en noir es:Hombre de negro ru:Человек в чёрном Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (HBO Westworld) Kategorie:Besucher Kategorie:Mensch